I Lost the Game!
by Technorogy
Summary: What happens when Tomo drags everyone into "The game"? Well, let's just see who becomes the winner! A short oneshot.


**Hello! I decided to write another story! Awesome, right? No...? Too bad! This time it's Harvest Moon. The main thing you have to remember is that I changed the names of the characters. The TOT male protagonist is Kaito, the female protagonist is Haruka. The EAM male protagonist is Taiki and the female one has the same name as usual (Hikari). By the way, if you know why I made the TOT girl's name Haruka, you win an Otaku cookie. Oh, by the way, the world is sort of a cross between TOT and EAM, and I changed the names of some of the areas.  
**

**And I don't own Harvest Moon or anything, and if I did then EAM would be out by now.**

Going to the Wizard's house was usually something people tried to avoid. Unless your name was Hikari and you were head-over-heels in love with said Wizard and you went there every day to give him a handpicked Dokutake mushroom from the Masshurumu Forest. Then you might overlook that. You might also overlook the fact that the Wizard pays absolutely no attention to you.

"I got another Dokutake mushroom for you," Hikari said when arriving at the Wizard's house.

"Yeah, thanks," the Wizard said. He was reading a book and didn't look up at her when he spoke.

"Um...I'm just going to leave it here..." Hikari said.

"Okay."

"Bye then..."

"Bye."

Dropping the mushroom, she headed out the door. As soon as it closed, she ran away as fast as she could.

"Why does that always happen?" she mumbled.

"Heard the Wizard dumped you. Again," a new voice said. Selena stepped out of the bushes (which was random and scared Hikari quite a bit) and stood in front of her. Selena and Hikari had been rivals for quite a bit. Although it's not like either could remember why.

"Yeah, I saw you trying to open the window in his house," Hikari said.

Selena opened her mouth to say something, closed it, and then thought of something better to say. "Maybe if you were sexy, like me, then he'd pay some attention to you," she said. Yep, better than what she was going to say before.

Hikari was not so lucky. Doing what she normally does in crisis situations, she turned and ran home.

"Lemme guess. You gave the Wizard a gift, he ignored you, and then Selena came and gave you grief." That was the first thing her sister, Haruka, said when Hikari got home.

"You pegged it," Hikari sighed. Haruka shook her head sadly.

"You should try to go after guys who like you!" Haruka said. "For example, me and the Harvest Lord!"

"You're in the same boat as me," Hikari said.

"No way! The Harvest Lord and I are meant to be!" Haruka said angrily. "I'll show you! We'll be married in a week! I'll have a blue feather with me before you know it!"

Hikari shook her head and sighed. Did love trouble run in the family?

~*~

The next day, Hikari managed to wait for a whole 12 hours before going to the Wizard's house. She was proud of her restraint. It was difficult to tie her to a chair, after all. At 7:00 p.m. she went to the Wizard's house.

The Wizard was staring through a telescope. When she entered his home (without knocking, might I add) he jumped up and put his hands on Hikari's shoulders. "Something's wrong," he said seriously.

"Um...what is it?" Hikari asked. By this time, her face was beet-red. Actually, it was tomato red.

"Look through the telescope," the Wizard said. "Now! Hurry!"

Hikari walked over to the telescope and peered into it. There was...all black. Wait! There was a star! Oh, no, it disappeared.

"What do you see?" the Wizard asked.

"Er, well, nothing really," Hikari admitted.

"Just as I expected," the Wizard sighed.

"What?"

"All of the stars in the sky are vanishing."

~*~

The next, next day, Hikari didn't go to the wizard's house at all. She didn't even go water the crops or feed the animals (and with Haruka out chasing the Harvest Lord, none of them got fed). She instead sat around her house and thought.

Eventually she was tired of thinking and being smelly, she took a bath and thought.

The stars were disappearing from the sky? But how? And why? Then another thought struck her. Isn't the sun a star? And if the stars were disappearing...!

"Heeeeey! Hikari!" Someone's voice was distracting her from thinking. The sound was coming from out the window. She looked up and noticed that Kaito, a friend of Haruka's, had been standing outside the window the whole time.

"We've been ringing the doorbell for an hour! Are you coming or not?" he asked.

"Kyaaaa! What are you doing?!" Hikari shrieked.

"You didn't answer the doorbell," Kaito explained.

"You pervert!" Hikari stood up (which she realized later was a terrible idea) and pushed him down.

Grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her, she went to the door and yanked it open. "Okay, what?" she snapped

At the door was Taiki, Kaito's friend. Kaito ran up behind him. "That wasn't nice!" Kaito said in annoyance.

"It's also not nice to look through my window!" Hikari countered.

"Nice to see you, too," Taiki said.

"Oh, sorry, what do you need?" Hikari asked.

"Nothing, just stopping by," Taiki said. "Is Haruka here?"

"No, she's visiting the Harvest Lord. Again," Hikari replied.

"Oh, by the way, when did you get swans?" Kaito asked.

"Uh, I don't have any swams," Hikari said.

"Really? We saw some outside," Taiki said.

"What?"

Hikari stared past them through the door. There were more than a hundred swans wandering around in the field.

**Um, yay? End of chapter. That was very short. Chapter two is halfway done, anyway. =3 Cya~**


End file.
